Wishes Don't Come True
by LightCreatesTheShadowLullaby
Summary: The name's Aoki Tea. Don't you dare say wishes come true because they don't. If your dearest were to die, you would wish they were still alive, would you not? Guess what. They would still be dead. What's my problem? That's for me to know and for you to find out. Rate T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

-Eight years ago-

_"Is that your wish?"_

_"I don't believe wishes come true."_

_"You will not be able to go back to your normal life."_

_"I don't care. Just grant it already!"_

_"I will do as you wish."_

_"I told you wishes don't come true!"_

-Present-

"Hey, it's time for school, my lady."

"Shut up. You make me feel weird, Will."

"Yes, my lady."

"I have a mood for tea this morning. I would like Blue Mallow with a hint of citrus if you may."

"Of course."

That is my "butler" like Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive. It's not quite like it, but it is similar. I'm Aoki Tea. I am younger than you may think, but I'm not as young as Ciel. You could say I'm a bit of an otaku. This is all I'm going to say for now.

* * *

**I just thought of it off the top of my head. I'm a bit new to stuff on here, and I just found out a lot, so yeah. I do not own Black Butler or the characters from it. That was just a reference. I hope you guys like it. Review and do all that good stuff. Help me by telling me what you want in this story, and I will do my best to make them happen, but don't wish them because wishes don't come true. Haha~ Well, that's what I believe anyways. Until next time, my fellow readers.**


	2. Bonding From a Mistake

"Young mistress, will you be okay by yourself?"

"How old do you think I am? I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, my lady."

It was my first day at Ouran High School, or in other words, the school for the rich. I made my way to the principal's office, got the information I needed, and headed to class. The place was huge, but not so large that my brain couldn't remember the directions. I was in class 1-A. When it was time for roll call, my name was not called.

"Excuse me. My name was not called out."

"Oh, I am very sorry. What is it?"

"It's Aoki Tea, sir."

"I'm terribly sorry, but your name is not on my roll."

"That couldn't be right. I just came from the principal's office with the information."

"I will check with the staff. Please, follow me, Miss Aoki. The rest of you have study hall until I return."

I made my way to the office with the teacher. After a while, I found out what the problem was.

"Miss Aoki, you are in 3-A in the middle school section."

"What is the meaning of this? Today is my first day of high school. I skipped a grade above everyone else due to my intelligence."

"I will fix this problem. You have my word, but until then, you will have to attend the classes on this schedule. I will have one of the students from class 3-A to show you where it is."

"I know where it is. Hopefully, you will solve the problem soon."

I walked out of the office and closed the door behind me. All I could do was sigh. A few minutes later, I made it to class.

"Sorry I am late. There was a mix-up with my schedule. This is the note from the principal."

"I see. Please introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Aoki Tea. I will only be here temporarily, or so I hope."

"Yes, class, miss Aoki here will only be here temporarily. Please take a seat next to Haninozuka Yasuchika."

I took the seat next to the guy. The lesson started, but I paid it no attention for I already knew it all. I took out my notebook and started to sketch. It's a rare thing I do in class. I glanced over to Haninozuka, and it seems he doesn't like what I'm doing. My guess it that he doesn't know why I'm here "temporarily" at all.

~Timeskip~

Well, that class went by slow. On to the next class. Yay... Yeah, much enthusiasm there. My senses were on alert. I heard whispering all around me. It was mostly about why I'm not in uniform. If you thought I'd wear that hideous dress, you are dead wrong. Some of them were trying to guess why I didn't wear it.

"What if she's a commoner?"

That pissed me off.

"She couldn't afford it?"

A tick mark was forming.

"Maybe she's too ugly in it, so she didn't wear it."

Okay, I snapped. I took a needle out of my bag and threw it at the girl. I didn't snap because se said I was ugly. I snapped because I just hate it when they're assuming things.

"What if that needle actually pierced her?"

It was Haninozuka's voice.

"You actually caught my needle?"

I turned around to see the girl wide-eyed before she fainted. Others surrounded her while many were screaming at me.

"From the way I threw it, the worst it would've done was make her faint."

"It's your first day, and you're already trying to attack a classmate?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's exactly what it seems."

He sprinted over to me. I dodged all of his attacks without breaking a sweat while he, however, was breathing heavily.

"You're fast, but you're still too slow when compared to me."

He pulled out a kunai and threw it at me. I got in between my index and middle fingers.

"You should also practicing your throwing speed. You're dishonoring your family name."

"Don't you dare talk about my family!"

"Eh? I just did."

He dashed to me, but I moved to the side, and he ended up going passed me. When I saw the right moment that his back was open, I did a chop right on the pressure point. He fell, and I took that advantage to paralyze him by pressing certain pressure points on his body. Then, I crouched down to him.

"Have you calmed down yet?"

"Do you think I'm calm?! You just paralyzed me!"

"True, but until you're calm, I'm keeping you this way."

"Okay, I'm calm. I have to go to class, and so do you."

I pressed his pressure points again, and he was able to move immediately when I finished.

"That hurt, you know?"

I shrugged.

"What class do you have next? Let me see your schedule."

I held out a hand, and he put his schedule in it.

"Oh, we have all the same classes. Nice. It's only for a while though."

"Why do you keep saying stuff like that?"

"Well, I'm supposedly in high school now, but due to a mistake in the system, I'm in here. Until the mistake is gone, I have to stay in this grade."

"How old are you?"

"Let's just say I'm the same age as you."

"Then, how are you supposedly in high school?"

"Due to my intelligence, I was able to skip a grade."

~Timeskip~

It was lunchtime, and I'm already familiar with Haninozuka. Although if I were to say, I was already familiar with him in the first place.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Not really."

"Good because I didn't feel like sitting anywhere else."

"Why?"

"I'm not good with people."

"You could say that again."

I playfully punched his arm.

"That's pretty mean, but I can't say it isn't true."

"YASUCHIKA!"

We both turned to see a certain someone.

"Oh hey, Satoshi. What's up?"

"Don't 'What's up' me! You didn't tell me you cancelled the meeting during lunch today!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Yo, Morinozuka."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Aoki Tea."

"You're the new girl! You dared to hurt Yasuchika!"

"Well, it wasn't really just that. I was just having fun."

"Having fun? You hurt him for fun?"

"Not exactly. It's called "bonding" in guys' eyes. You want to "bond" with me also, Morinozuka?"

"Don't do it, Satoshi. You don't know what she's capable of!"

"Oh, that reminds me. Can I sign up for the karate and judo clubs?"

"You want to join the karate and judo clubs?"

"Yeah, and what of it?"

"I'll tell the teacher after school."

"Thanks."

~Timeskip~

School just ended, and Haninozuka told the teacher I wanted to join the karate and judo clubs.

"I'm sorry, but those are only for boys."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that a girl is not capable of such things?"

"No, you are looking at it the wrong way. If you want, you can tell the principal."

"Let's go, Haninozuka."

Instead of going to the principal, we went directly to the chair.

"Excuse us."

"Come in."

"I'm told that girls could not join clubs that involves violence."

"Yes, that is true, and what of it?"

"Well, I want to join the karate and judo clubs. Is there a problem in that, sir?"

"Not really. I will let you do so under some circumstances."

"They are?"

"One, you cannot change with the guys. Two, you are not to attack anyone under any circumstances that are not mandatory and without supervision. Three, you will not destroy this place, understood?"

"Yes, sir. By the way, I already knew the first and last ones."

* * *

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs. Sorry guys. I didn't know when and where to stop, so I took the advantage here. I'll probably update very soon. I might put more of Will (the "butler") in the next chapter.**


	3. Stirring Up Trouble For Entertainment?

_"Home?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Now that our house is gone, where is home?"_

_"Home is right here; in your heart."_

_"In here?"_

_"Yeah. One day, I'll make a home where the family can fit and not break it."_

_"I'll help you, onee-chan!"_

_"I appreciate that, Ren."_

I opened my eyes and got into a sitting position. It was nearly dawn. The door opened.

"Oh my, young mistress. You should sleep more."

"If I could, do you think I would get up? I feel like having Earl Grey this morning along with a biscuit."

"Yes, my lady."

My mind is always thinking about him. He's the only reason I made the contract. All I know is that he is alive and not hurt. My...my other half. I dressed myself and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Really, my lady. Here, let me help you."

Will fixed the buttons on my shirt.

"Thanks, Will. I didn't even realize I missed a few buttons."

"Why, of course."

"I'm going to walk to school today."

"Alright, young mistress, but are you going in that?"

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"It is not the school's uniform."

"I don't like it. I'll tell the chair about it. Oh, and give me the reports and documents involving investment."

"Here you are, young mistress."

"Thanks."

~Timeskip~

"Hey, Aoki, you don't look so well. Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I can manage."

"If you don't feel too well, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

I walked ahead of Haninozuka. I began to stumble with every step I took. My eyesight is getting blurry. Then, everything went black. The last thing I heard while I was still conscious was Haninozuka's voice.

"Aoki! Aoki! Hold on!"

~Timeskip~

When I regained consciousness, I felt something heavy on me. I opened my eyes and took a look around. I was in the infirmary. When I looked down to where the weight was heaviest on me, I saw Haninozuka asleep right next to me. I've got to admit, he looks cute when he's asleep. I ruffled his hair and whispered into his ear.

"Wake up, Haninozuka."

He began to move and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning."

I chuckled.

"It's more like the evening to me. It's already past five."

"We're going to miss our club activities!"

"Oh, right! Let's go."

I got out of the bed and followed behind Haninozuka. We both ran to the dojo.

"YASUCHIKA! YOU'RE LATE! I WAS ABOUT TO GO GET YOU!"

"Sorry. I lost track of time."

"So did I."

"You actually joined?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Nothing."

"Where do I change?"

"Come on. I'll show you since I'll be changing as well."

"Remember what the chair said. I can't change with you."

"Don't worry. You can change first while I wait outside, and I'll go in when you're done."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

We did as he said. Being late by this much to the club really didn't matter much. I still trained at home and stuff.

"Doesn't Yasuchika look cute?"

"He resembles his brother a lot."

Haninozuka isn't going to like this, but mind as well watch the show, right?

"Hey, Haninozuka, there are girls stalking you out there. Are you okay with that?"

He went to the door and slammed it shut.

"Hey, Haninozuka, can we go one-on-one? I just feel like going all out."

"No. Remember the second condition on you being in the clubs."

"Well, that is true. I just feel like damaging something, you know what I mean?"

"No, I don't know what you mean."

"Then, what your brother?"

"Don't you dare bring up my brother in front of me!"

"Eh? I just did."

"AOKI!"

"Sorry, sorry."

We focused on practicing after that without a word. It seemed brutal for the rest of the guys.

"Okay, ten minutes break everyone."

All of them fell to the ground. I went over to them and sat with my knees up to my chest while facing them.

"It's not that bad, you know? I think that if you had more spirit and enthusiasm, it wouldn't hurt as much."

They blushed.

"Are you guys okay? You're all red."

I got closer to one of them and put my hand on his forehead while my other hand was on mine.

"You don't seem sick."

Now, the red became more vibrant.

"The break is over!"

"Eh? It's only been five minutes. Haninozuka~"

I was pretty much whining. A blush made its way on his face as I put my arm around his neck.

"Just kidding. Come on. Let's continue."

~Timeskip~

"How was your day, young mistress?"

"It was alright, thank you."

"I have ready mackerel with berry sauce, cottage pie with chicken, a side of scalded greens, and Assam tea."

"Thank you, Will. Please bring it up to my office."

There is so many troublesome things this time. This company went bankrupt two years ago, yet they still want us to become business partners? They sure don't have any brains and all guts to try to lie to an Aoki. Then, there's this one where they're trying to smother our company's name. Who do they take me for? Well, let's have some fun and stir up trouble.

* * *

**What do you think she's going to do when I put 'stir up some trouble'? Review, PM me, and all that other good stuff. You could suggest what I should put in the next chapter, and hopefully, yours would be the one I choose. Some of you might be thinking: what's with all the timeskips? Well, it's because I became really bored and didn't feel like explaining her whole day and all. I might update soon, but don't get your hopes up. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	4. Reward from Doing Wrong?

"It is an honor to meet the heiress of the Aoki (Blue Tree)."

"Have a seat, Lee Akai, and play a game with me."

It is sort of like a death game actually even if it seems like a board game.

"I must say, your mansion is exquisite. How about that donation to my company? We can become business partners, right? Let's get the paperwork done."

"The board is ready."

"Oh, yes. Like I was saying, how about we just sign the paperwork for the donation to my company?"

"Focus on the puzzle."

"Y-yes."

"The timer is almost up. Do you give in?"

"I give up. Your puzzle is just to complicated for me."

"It's complicated because it's simple."

"Would you excuse me? I need to use the bathroom."

"It's down the hall, third door on the left."

After the man was gone, I called out to Will.

"Will, would you mind getting me lemon and ginseng green tea right about now?"

"Not at all, young mistress."

I listened into the conversation Lee Akai is having with someone on the other line.

"It's almost done. She is just too young to run a whole company by herself. I just need a few more minutes, and the money will be ours."

Then, he hung up. He came back just as Will handed me my tea.

"About the donation..."

"I'll tell you what. If you can solve my puzzle, I'll give you the donation."

"I humbly take on your challenge."

I set up the board. I didn't go easy on him because I wouldn't do that in a puzzle. No matter what.

"The time is almost running out. How long are you going to take?"

The timer went off.

"I guess that means I don't have to give you the donation. If you can't even notice that I could see right through your lies, you're not worth the life you're given. Do you want to keep it or not?"

A smirk formed on my face as the guy freaked out. One down, the world to go.

"Will, please show this man out."

"This way, sir."

When Will came back, he questioned me.

"Why did you let him live?"

"It'll be more painful for him to live than to die."

"You are a monster, young mistress."

"Look who's talking. Anyways, I'm going to bed."

"I will get the preparations."

"No need. I'll do it myself."

After I finished, I crawled into bed and made myself comfortable. Let's just hope I will see a happy vision with my other half.

~Timeskip~

Morning came. It's another day of school. I just want to graduate early and not worry about all this crap.

"Green tea with citrus and french toast if you may."

"Of course."

I arrived in class and sat in my seat.

"Hey, Yuuki. Nothing like yesterday is going to happen today, right?"

"I am not sure, Haninozuka."

"Do you know when you're leaving this grade?"

"Not exactly. They said they would tell me when they solved the problem."

"Oh, alright."

"What is with that question all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing. Class is starting."

~Timeskip~

School was finally over, and I was roaming the halls for something interesting. There's a basement? I didn't know that.

"Welcome."

"What is this?"

"This is the Black Magic Club."

"That type of club is even allowed?"

"Why, of course."

"The decorations are amazing."

"Thank you. I am Nekozawa Umehito, student of class 3-B."

"I am Aoki Tea, student of class 3-A of the middle school section for now."

"For now?"

"Yes, there was a mix up with my information here. I was originally supposed to start my first year of high school this year."

"Is there anything here you would like? I will throw in a free Beelzenef doll."

"Thank you very much. Do you have any Moon Drop Tea?"

"Moon Drop Tea?"

"Yes, Moon Drop Tea. It seems you don't have any. Sorry for my intrusion."

"How about a love potion or a cursed voodoo doll?"

"No, thank you. I don't really believe in love nor in curses. Though magic and spells I do."

Okay, that was a bit strange. I was hoping they had some Moon Drop Tea, so I could share it with Will. As I was deep in my thoughts, I ended up in front of an abandoned music room. I felt something strange was going to happen if I opened it. I opened it for I kind of had a thing for strange stuff.

"Welcome."

"..."

"Who are you, my princess?"

"Someone who could kick your-"

"Hello, Miss Aoki."

"Ootori Kyouya."

"Leave the butt kicking to us."

Hitachiin Hikaru and Karou were both stepping on Suoh Tamaki.

"Stop it, you guys!"

"Haruhi, save your father!"

"You're not my father!"

"Who would you like?"

"Eh?"

"This is a host club. There are many types you could choose from."

"Then, I'll go with Haninozuka Mitsukuni-senpai and Morinozuka Takashi-senpai."

"Okay. This way, please."

When I got to their table, I greeted them. I threw a needle at the both of them. They dodged it as I expected. We went all out. It was a three-way tie.

"Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai, you both are not bad."

"Tea-chan, same to you."

"I'd rather you call me by my last name. As the rumors said, you are on a completely different level when compared to your brother."

"Oh yeah! You're in Chika-chan's class."

"I'm only in there by mistake. Ask Kyouya for more details since he seems to know about everything around here."

After Kyouya explained everything, Tamaki went all dramatic. I tuned him out, of course.

"I don't get it. What's going on here?"

"It's called bonding."

"Bonding?"

"Yeah."

~Timeskip~

After all the girls left, it was time for the drama to begin.

"Haruhi, do the girls really don't know you're one of them?"

All of them turned their heads to me.

"Yes."

"I wanted to start the show early."

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the couch. Then, when I realized something, my eyes became wide, and I stood up.

"Oh, crap! I missed club activities!"

I ran out of the room. I looked at the time on my watch. Crap! I'm really late! When I got there, only Haninozuka and Morinozuka were left.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry. I totally forgot about practice today. I was roaming the school."

"Curiosity can kill."

"You got that right."

"Satoshi, go first. I want to give Aoki here a lecture."

"Okay, but don't stay too long."

After Morinozuka left, Haninozuka said something I least expected.

"Let me walk you home."

"I thought you were going to lecture me."

"I would, but I just don't feel like it."

As we were walking, I felt like we were getting closer and closer together; so close that we couldn't get closer. Then, something caught my hand. I looked down and saw Haninozuka's hand in mine. When I looked up at him, I could see that his face was pink, and he was looking elsewhere. I pecked his cheek. He turned his head.

"If you're going to act the man, act it all the way through."

His face was as red as a rose.

"You're really cute, you know that?"

I laced our fingers together as we walked. When we were a block away from my place, I kissed him, which surprised him.

"This is far enough. Thanks, Haninozuka."

"Yasuchika."

I tilted my head to the left. His face was now worse than the color of blood.

"Call me Yasuchika."

"Okay, Yasuchika. Until tomorrow."

"Yeah, until tomorrow."

I walked back to the mansion. Will greeted me.

"I see you had a good day today."

"More or less."

* * *

**Okay, that is it for this chapter.^^ Hope you guys liked it. I might update soon. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	5. Today Is Not a Beautiful Day

It was another at school. This time, I was actually looking forward to going there. I wanted to meet up with Yasuchika. When I got there, I pounced on him.

"Ya-su-chi-ka! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Aoki."

"Eh? How come you're not using my first name?"

"I... Okay, Tea."

"That's better. Hehe~"

I pecked him on the cheek.

~Timeskip~

When it was lunch time, I asked Yasuchika if he wanted to have lunch together.

"Yeah, it's all right with me."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Hold on. We're going together."

With that, he held my hand as we walked there. Many eyes were on us, but we didn't mind. We got our lunches and sat down.

"Tea, you barely have any meat on your tray. You don't like meat?"

"Not much. If you want it, I can give you some."

"Ah... Thank you."

I stabbed the meat with my fork and reached it out to Yasuchika.

"Here. Open up."

"Uh... Tea, this is a bit embarrassing."

"Who cares? Now, open up. You said you wanted some."

"Oh, all right."

He opened his mouth, and I fed him. Nearby girls, who were watching, screamed.

"KYAAAAAAA~! IT'S JUST SO CUTE!"

"Do they always do this around you?"

"It depends on the situation."

"Want to have some fun?"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing much. It's just something more to keep the crowd going..."

I pulled off Yasuchika's glasses, and he was the most adorable thing I have _ever_ seen!

"KYAAAAAAA~! He looks _exactly_ like his brother!"

"Yasuchika, you are really cute like this. I know your eye vision is perfect, so don't wear glasses. They'll mess up your eyes."

"Tea, give me them back."

"No. I'm helping you."

"Tea~!"

"No."

"Come on~"

I shook my head.

"Don't regret it when I do something unexpected."

"I wo-"

He kissed me. The girls were now having nosebleeds. Such troublesome perverts... After a few seconds, Yasuchika let go, making a smacking sound.

"Yeah, I don't regret it. Hehe~"

I held out a peace sign.

"Tea~ Give me my glasses back!"

"No. I'm keeping them."

"You don't even need them!"

"I'm protecting you."

Tears were nearly forming in his eyes. He's more like his brother than different. He just doesn't want to accept that fact.

"Don't cry..."

I pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to ruin your eyes. You can become blind like that, you know?"

I kissed his cheek, then rested my chin on his head.

~Timeskip~

"How was your day today, young mistress?"

"I've had worse, and I've had better."

"Would you like a snack before dinner?"

"A small one if you may."

"Why, of course. I will bring it up to your study in just a moment."

"Thank you."

I finished my homework early, and they cancelled club activities today for some reason.

"Here you are, young mistress."

"Thank you. Can you check on Truth for me? It seems he is hungry."

"As you command."

_It's okay to come out now, Truth. I know you're hungry. Will is going to feed you._

_Okay. I'm out. I've been waiting for so long, my legs are cramped._

_Sorry. I was at school._

_What is Will doing anyways?_

_Who knows? He's a demon, after all._

_So am I._

_Do you really want to be grouped in the same class as Will?_

_Not really. I was just making a point._

_Point proven. I sense Will there. Don't let him go overboard with anything, all right?_

_You got that right._

Finance, finance, finance... Is there anything else I could work on other than business? The economy's been going downhill.

"Young mistress, you look distracted."

"That's because I am."

"Are you bored?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to practice the vio-"

"No. I'm going to take a nap."

"Very well. Excuse me."

Will left the room, leaving me there in pure silence. I slept.

~Timeskip~

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Such as strange nightmare... I don't want to see that one again. Tears dried up on my face. I rubbed them off. My skin is...burning.

"Will... Will. Will!"

I staggered over to my desk while covering one of my eyes as my vision blurred. There was barely any light shining from outside. Today...is not a beautiful night.

_Tch! Will! Come, and hurry! It's almost time again!_

There was no reply. I swore underneath my breath.

_Truth, are you there?_

_Yes. What is it that you need?_

_Can you contact Will for me? It seems he won't reply to me._

_That guy? I'll be your savior._

_You can't. It's "that" time again, and you know only he can help me now._

_Oh, all right. I'll get him. As a bonus, I'll give him a scolding for you._

_Thanks, Truth._

The symptoms were getting worse. It was about 45 minutes already, and no one had shown up nor has Truth replied back to me. Just _what_ are they doing?! This is a critical time. I walked out of the room without injuring myself.

"Will, where are you? I _need_ you now!"

No answer... He _knows_ about this thing, and he disappears! I stumbled on the way downstairs. It was dark.

_TRUTH! Where is Will? TRUTH!_

_No worries. He's right here._

_Why didn't you reply back to me? What happened? Where are you now?_

_I can't tell you that._

_Why? I demand you tell me to, or I would have to pry into your mind._

_I still can't say._

I kept my word and pried into Truth's mind. He was blocking me out. Even so, I went through all of his barriers. They were in...my room. I removed my hand from my eye and ran to my room. I looked around and saw that the walls were covered in that crimson color that I hated so badly. Will stood up as I came in. I eyed his hand which was covered in that same color.

"What happened? Why didn't anyone tell _me_? I have a right to know!"

"It's nothing you should be concerned with, young mistress. You should be tired. Will you be okay with sleeping in your office for the time being?"

"No, I am not okay with that! What _happened_?! Truth was is the meaning of this?!"

_I am not to tell._

_I don't even know about your name anymore._

_I am deeply sorry. I am not to tell no matter what._

_Tch!_

I walked up to Will.

"You _knew_ I was hurting. You _knew_ I was calling for help. _Why _didn't you come? Do you know how much you caused me to worry? I'm talking to you, too, Truth! I don't care if you two are demons or not. Pain can still be inflicted on you."

"Young mistress, you are very tired. I will help you prepare for bed."

"First," I paused, "who is the owner of that blood?"

"That is irrelevant."

"I am asking you a question."

"I will tell you when the time permits. Now is not the time."

"I don't need your help for tonight. You are free until I call on you again."

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter... I read it and read it over and over again, and I still don't like it. You may be interested near the ending or fangirling about the scene with Yasuchika, and you have my humble thanks. This is _not_ my best work. TT^TT OTL I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


End file.
